Hours of Darkness
by Moon Star Goddess
Summary: A Vampire Huntress is after Risika. Aubrey is being protective. and I'm still thinking of other plots. Aubrey/Risika R&R.
1. blah blah blah a fight

AN: I still remember some parts in the book. I read it a long time ago though so don't get upset if I messed up on something. I want it to turn out with action and a cute romance between Aubrey/Risika. I'm not sure though yet but I'll see what happens.  
  
  
  
Risika prowled through the night. She was off like a hungry werewolf searching for its prey. Risika needed blood, she was dying of thirst. She looked at her arm and saw a long deep line starting to redden, little beads of blood were forming. It wasn't going to be able to heal unless she drank blood. She needed the energy. Aubrey could be lurking behind the alleyway of Las Noches. He could be there waiting for her.  
  
She remembered the fight she just had with him, it was a good thing she managed to transform into her tigerself again or else Aubrey would have stabbed her heart with the silver blade he always carried around. He managed to only scratch her arm with a piece of broken glass, which was of no harm to her. She managed to kick him in the crotch and rolled away. Vampires had no souls but they still had their bodies and only some of their emotions still in them, so of course they felt the pain when both were fighting each other.  
  
Once around the corner she spotted her victim. She often took pity on those she would have to kill but this one was absolutely an exception. She was a skank those that Risika hated. She had messed up her original hair color with something that "supposedly" was blonde streaks. She wore such a short skirt that it left Risika disgusted, thinking 'and this is what I have to feed on tonight?' She didn't care at all and not tonight, she needed the blood.  
  
Risika moved deeper into the dark alleyway, which had only small streetlight on. The skank turned around alarmed when she heard someone approach. "Who the hell are you?" Risika noticed her fault but she still moved on.  
  
"I asked who the hell are you dammit?"  
  
"Just someone walking around at midnight doing what she always does."  
  
"oh so you're a courtesan as well? You better find some other street honey cuz this one is mine."  
  
"Not exactly, I don't go that low."  
  
"Then what the hell do you want?"  
  
Risika smirked "you."  
  
"Uh sweetie I don't do other women so just run along to some other.."  
  
Risika controlled her mind and started to think and send messages to the airhead on the other side.  
  
' Shut up you bitch, I want nothing like that to do with you, I only came here for one reason.'  
  
The skank has apparently received the message in her head and started to back away.  
  
Risika's eyes had a little green glow illuminate from them. Then the woman had started to fall asleep. And Risika quickly ran over and caught her before she fell. "Well I don't think you're going to have to go back to work tonight." She pulled back the human's hair and then let her teeth change into their fangs. She lowered her head and sank her teeth into the neck of the woman and let the blood start to flow out. She then licked the blood away and dropped the fairly white human unto the floor.  
  
Risika started to walk away feeling satisfied. She licked the blood away from her lips. She felt her energy back. Once she started to walk back to the bar, she noticed a figure standing against the whole holding a blade in his hand. "Oh Bloody hell what are you doing here." She imitated his accent.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk Tsk Risika. Couldn't hold on any longer? I thought you were stronger than that, with you being among the strongest vampires we've got. You act like you're bloody weak. Yet again you are to me." He smiled so vaguely.  
  
"Leave me alone Aubrey, go do your evil deeds on someone else, I don't want to fight you tonight."  
  
"Oh me neither, you just refilled you energy level but still are weak from the fight before. I prefer a challenge with someone who equals my strength."  
  
"You're always fighting with me." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh well that's another reason." He smirked. Aubrey moved a bit from his spot and walked towards Risika. She didn't notice because she was focused rather on the blade he had.  
  
If it was silver, she better watch out, if not, then this little conversation wasn't worth it. Because of her fault Aubrey had gotten into her mind and she wasn't able to move. Instead she was standing still and Aubrey still kept on walking. He then released her mind but he quickly pinned her to the wall and grabbed her wrists with one hand while with his other he held his blade. Risika felt so idiotic but she was going to eventually get out of it, or unless her energy level dropped form his interference. She felt a cold blade on her neck vein. She felt as if the blade were sinking deeper into her skin. He had her hands pinned and he was using his mind to keep her legs frozen, she couldn't do anything now.  
  
AN: So how was it? Review!! And if I think this is good I'll continue. 


	2. The note

Thank you for reviewing guys!! ok here's the thing, I don't really remember many things in the book, but true Risika does take blood from Aubrey but in this story that hasn't happened. I believe this has to be my fave couple, not Aubrey and Jessica, well all know how he really feels about risika and vice versa hahaha. ok well onto the story. If you like it review, if you don't oh well, i tried my best.  
  
  
He had her hands pinned and he was using his mind to keep her legs frozen, she couldn't do anything now.  
  
Risika felt the cold blade press harder onto her neck. She wished she had been more cautious beforehand. She then felt her wrists freed from Aubrey's grasp.  
  
"I told you Risika, I prefer fighting with people before killing them. But see you aren't a threat to me so I really won't kill you until there's an important reason to." He backed away and walked into the club Las noches.  
  
Risika felt her hand go up to her throat and let out a sigh of relief. She looked in the direction of the club that Aubrey walked into. She wasn't sure if she should go inside or return home. "I'm obviously not going anywhere near him for now." She transformed into her hawk form and returned to her home.  
  
She saw her window to her room open. Risika started to ponder because she remembered she closed it. This was strange. Any intruder would now be sorry they ever entered her house.  
  
Once inside, she began to use her mind to see if there were any humans there. None. She shrugged it off thinking maybe she forgot to actually close it. She felt tired and threw herself backwards onto the bed but once she landed she jumped back up. She turned a bit to see what happened and noticed that a thin trail of blood ran down her back. She took out the thorn that had gotten there and looked at her bed. There lay a black rose. and a small note as well. She picked it up and scowled too for she knew that somehow Aubrey had gotten in.  
  
The note read "Risika, plan to meet me at the bar this Friday night. I can't say what it is, Haha you'll just have to find out for yourself. Aubrey."  
  
"Oh crap" she muttered. She knew that this was a bad sign. He probably wanted to fight with her again for the millionth time this month. "He just can't get enough of me can't he." and with that she went back to fall asleep.  
  
  
[CN] lol stands for CHii's notes. ok well I know this chapter was boring and lame, but maybe if I have enough strength left, I'll get something interesting in here. I'm working on the third chapter now but it probably won't be out for a while or maybe it will who knows? Certainly not me.  
alright im going to work on other things right now so buhbye. 


	3. Trisha, The threat

Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed. ^ - ^ I think that this is going to end up as Risika/Aubrey. Hehe I reread the two first books and I really want to try to make those two go together ^ - ^. Kk well onto the fic.  
  
Risika had slowly entered through the doorway of the bar. She looked around as she was walking trying to check if Aubrey was there. She spotted a dark haired creature sitting quietly at a table smirking in her direction. "Aubrey what the hell do you want?" He looked at her with the smirk still on his face.  
  
"What? Is it too hard to see that I just want to sit and have a drink?" He looked at her innocently. "Just tell me what you want and I'll get out of here, I've got better things to do." "So do I but instead I chose to have a chat with some stupid vampiress." "Damn you!" "Too late."  
  
Risika had enough of this and stood up. "That's it, I have no purpose talking to you, bye."  
  
Aubrey leaned back on his chair, "Well that's ok, somehow we always manage to see each other, there's no way out of it. Besides you always like fighting against me, cause you enjoy my presence around you." With that he leaned further in his chair tipping it over a bit and still smirking at her.  
  
"Fine, say what you must and then I'm leaving." "Sit down love, I'm not going to bite." He looked slyly at her. "Well?" Risika pressed on. "Well what?" "Well why did you want to talk to me?" "Nothing really, just chat."  
  
"Just chat?? You?"  
  
"Why is that soo hard to believe Risika, just we because we're "supposed" enemies and we fight all the time doesn't mean that makes us lesser of friends." "Now we're friends?" "Well sure we know each other a lot, we end up seeing each other every night and well, how can I say this but you're attracted to my charm."  
  
Risika looked mockingly at Aubrey but then smiled, "Are you sure or it you who's attracted to my beauty?" She then leaned back and this time she smirked. Aubrey turned to face the mirrors on the walls not saying anything at first but then called the waitress back again.  
  
Both then sat in silence for a while. "Ok the reason I called for you was for a specific reason." Risika looked at the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes later he tells me," she said low enough but enough for Aubrey to hear her. She glanced back at him, "Well whatever do you need me for now." He smirked at that thought but quickly went to what was important. "I was talking to Jager before and he mentioned this new witch around. You probably heard of her right? Trisha Imarquio?" "I've seen her before walk about near that club Midnight Moon and around here as well. But what has this got to do with anything?"  
  
"She attacked some of the vampires here, well more like killed them. You know Aria, the girl who used to waitress here right?" Risika nodded her head. "Well Aria was talking to Fala at a point and when she left the damn witch huntress decides to attack Aria. I still think she should have given that Fala what she deserves." He said the last part under his breath.  
  
"ok I get your point, some damn huntress is trying to ruin our already damned lives and I wasted at least an hour of my well somewhat life listening to this crap." She was about to stand up when Aubrey caught her elbow. "Risika if it were that I would have cared less. Even though this is really strange for me to say to you.." He paused a minute to swallow his pride just to warn her. "She's working alongside your brother and she wants to try to go after you and after she's through with you, she's going to take the life of that brother of yours." Risika only looked into his black eyes still not saying a word and Aubrey continued. "She wants to take down the strongest vampires."  
  
Risika sat down again. "So why isn't she after you too?" "Oh she is, and boy would I love to slice her throat and stab her oh so many times. I hate her and her guts and her life. She thinks she's the goddamn princess of the immortal world."  
  
"Just like some vampire who thinks he's the prince of the immortal world as well." Aubrey glared at her and then continued. "I wouldn't have gotten involved but hey after you're dead er well deader than this then who would challenge me into another fight?" "Ugh that's all you ever think about." "Oh no love, I have other thoughts as well." He did a half smile and half smirk at her. Then his face became serious again. "She may be considered a weakling to us, but she is a witch and a very tricky one at that. She can do anything to mislead us. She's been known to break through a vampire's mind wall, and if she does that, its deadly. Well er deadlier for us since I guess we would have to die again but forever." He kept the look on his face steady and showed a sign of him not wanting to really die yet.  
  
Risika stood up once again and for that finally time, showing that the conversation had to come to an end. "Well uh thanks." She turned around to leave but then stopped and faced Aubrey again. "Wait, why did you warn me?" Aubrey turned around at the time and still kept walking, "I already told you, who's going to me my new playmate? I do need someone to fight against every now or then." He smirked while walking and Risika seemed amused. "Suure." Aubrey then looked onto the floor as he walked and thought, 'Oh I have many reasons why Risika, but I can't share them with you yet."  
  
  
  
AN- Ok that's the end of CH.3. I don't know what I'm going to do for the after chapters. My friend is writing another story for me that's Risika/Aubrey, but that's a lemon, nc17. I don't know if I should include it in this story or as a separate story. Haha now I sort of led myself to the path on writer's block, but I think I might know what to do. I wish I can make someone else die but ehh too dramatic. Well its it ppl. I'll work on CH.4 sometime in late July or early August. Buhbye! -Chii 


	4. Inside Trisha's Mind

Still working on later chapters. Damn they took away the nc-17 rating thing, oh well that won't stop me, im still planning rating R mwahaha. ::Cough:: o.0  
  
A young looking girl in her early twenties, was walking around her house trying to find her blade, yet she seemed preoccupied with her thoughts. She bend down to check for it under bed and pushed her red hair behind her ears. At times she spoke rather loudly to herself instead of thinking. "I swear if I don't kill her anytime soon I'm going to...calm down Trisha.." She began to calm herself before hitting the wall again.  
  
She was trying to relax, she was jumpy these past few days. All she thought was to kill Risika and get it over with.   
  
"For so many years, i knew her. Ever since she was Rachel and I was Bellina, I knew her. I had spent my time studying the art of witchcraft, I didn't care if it was forbidden. Years afterwards my family and I moved, and 'Risika' decides to visit me and she kills everyone in my family. I was alone thats what she always wanted.  
  
  
It was her anger for me introducing her brother into the dark world. Which is why I should just kill him too as well, I don't want him going after me. She then killed my husband trying to teach me a lesson. yet now she has no clue who the hell I am. Time has certainly changed everything. By killing her and her brother I will be able to show my strength. BUt i don't care I just want to pierce her heart with this blade and then turn it soo many times and then use the real silver blade to end her damned life." She started to get conniptions.  
  
  
"I must find her and kill her, i can't stand that bitch. She has only caused pain afterwards, she killed everyone in the Imarquio line, ha except for me. I guess I will have to stop her before she starts a line of her own. I wish i can just let her feel the pain and let her die in a painful way, even though she is a vampire, I can still kill her in my own and awful way."   
She went over to pick up something that had fallen over and all the while, she had banged her forehead on the edge of her table. She went back to her mirror and looked to face her green eyes and then she spotted a drop of blood trickle from above. She smiled quietly and knowing she had a plan in killing Risika."  
  
The door slwoly creaked open. "Trisha what the hell are you doing here, aren't you supposed to go on the hunt."   
  
She turned to the dark lulling voice and faced a dark shadow that then walked into the room and reveled a tall pale guy. His pitch black hair was hiding his eyes.  
  
"Did you see her or him?"   
  
"I saw Risika if that's what you mean by her, and im guessing you mean Aubrey right?"  
  
"Hey I have a plan, how about you go back to hunting Risika instead of just looking at yourself in a mirror!"  
  
"Shut up Daemion, Leave Now!"   
"Trish there's only one way that I know of that you can hurt them at the same time without having to fear that one will attack you from behind."  
  
"I'll figure it out on my own, now leave!"  
  
Daemion had left the room. Trisha then sat on her bed. She began twirling the tip of the blade on the tip of her finger. She didn't pierce her skin though she was just testing if the tip was sharp enough.  
  
She placed the blade on a strap on her boot. She was going to try to hunt her down tonight. SHe was also going to have to kill Aubrey for she knew that if she murdered Risika, then another vampire would be tracking her down and trying to kill her as well. "I abhor her soo greatly. She needs to be over. She will pay dearly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Risika had returned home before midnight. Her feeding was meager but it was enough to pull her through. She silently entered her room ready to fall asleep. She didn't bother to turn on lights. She then removed her shoes and fell onto her bed. But startled she jumped back up for she felt a presence and person there.   
  
"Aubrey?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crap its only you. We gotta stop meeting like this..." She paused for a minute and then recalled what she was supposed to ask.  
  
"What the hell are you doing her anyway?"  
  
He sat up on her bed and stared out her window.  
"She's going after you pretty soon. I suggest we go out right now and kill her."  
  
"Aubrey, I'm exhausted, you haven't fed, and I want to sleep."   
"but..."  
  
"no, no but.. sleep. sleep is good, now you go do what your supposed to do and I'll not go out and kill, but rather I'lll stay here and Sleep." Aubrey noticed she recently fed for she was just spitting out words and yearning to fall into bed and rest.  
  
"Alright sleep. I'll stay around though, I'm sure this witch is sensing you're going to sleep."  
  
"I can take care of myself, now go!'  
  
"You're too tired to even fight. Look I'm going out to feed but if I feel any presence nearing here I'll arrive."  
  
"Fine. now go." She fell onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow. Aubrey gently got up and left. He knew he was going to keep vigil that night. But firstly he had to do what she said. Blood. 


	5. A Walk to Pandemonium

OK I need to correct something. I updated ch.4 because I ended up spelling the other guys name wrong. Its not Damian its Daemion. Same way you pronounce it. I wasn't paying attention when I was typing. hehe  
  
I got lots of reviews, so I guess I should continue. Ok here's an answer to your questions or to some, I don't know if I answered them yet. The story is somewhere in between IFOTN. Ok let's just say the other stories don't exist.  
  
Another question: the witches know that Aubrey likes Risika? actually its just one witch. haha I'm not stating who Daemion is yet. And Trisha doesn't really get the idea that Aubrey likes Risika. Daemion however does. Trisha was just saying that if she attacks Risika then Aubrey would attack her. Eventually it'll end up as a lucid romance plot. I'm trying to not confuse any of you.  
  
Does Aubrey show his affection for her publicly or something? Not really he just shows them internally, to himself. No one really notices, except for Daemon who I won't reveal who he is yet hehe.  
  
And yes by now as you can see it, Aubrey does like Risika, Risika is another story, but I'm not saying she's loathes Aubrey, I think I made it seem as if she were amused by their fighting all the time, if not ill try again at some time. The only thing I can say is to keep reading. Because I wrote half to this chapter and then I skipped and started on ch. 6 or 7. And it gets more into that romance thing.   
now I'm leaving you all to read. Bye and enjoy ^ - ^.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Risika had awoken at 9 that night. She had slept a great deal since that morning. She looked in one direction and sighed, "not again." She threw a pillow in the direction she was staring.   
  
"Is this how you treat your guest?" Aubrey got up from his spot and walked over to her.   
  
"Guest? I don't even remember inviting you."  
"Look just get up now. It's already night, perfect time to kill."  
"What the hell? Why is it that you're the last thing I see when I fall asleep and the first when I awake and we're not even sleeping together?"   
  
"I'm volunteering to move that to the next step" He smirked.  
Risika rolled her eyes and swiched the subject as she saw him move closer to her. "So what are we going to do?" She got up from her bed and moved across the room from him. Aubrey stood still but turned aorund to face her.  
"Don't you remember? We need to find that bitch, uh witch."  
  
Risika smiled, "Oh right the next victim on our to kill list."   
  
She walked into her closet and changed to a bloody crimson tank top and black pants. She picked up her blade and placed it in her pocket. As she followed Aubrey outside she noticed he was wearing the same style from yesterday. She knew it was unlike him and thought if he spent the whole night and day out of his house and probably in her own.  
  
  
~*~  
The night was enveloping them. Risika and Aubrey were walking alongside one another. Aubrey walked steadily and in his mind he was planning strategies to get to Trisha. Risika kept looking at him and then back to looking in front of her. He turned to her and broke the silence, "What are you nervous about?"  
  
Risika stopped abruptly and stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
Aubrey turned around, " You keep looking all around."   
  
She stared back, "Well, how are we going to do this? We know that its unplanned and that we're going to end up hurt, or at least one of us." She looked right at him.   
  
"Risika, this is only fighting. How many times have you done this before? You have challenged worse, this isn't going to be a first for you."   
  
He turned around since he felt an aura but it seemed to only be a crow. "Look of course someone is going to get hurt, its a bloody fight, look what happened to you." He then smirked, his trademark, and stepped closer towards Risika. He put his hand on her chest and traced a scar running from her collarbone to her shoulder. Risika glared at him as he made her recall her past, one that she did not like.   
  
She removed his hand and started to walk again. Aubrey only smiled and walked next to her again.   
Aubrey felt satisfied and proud of his claiming of her. But he noticed that she walked briskly trying to get away form him. He called out to her but she gave him the cold shoulder.   
  
After a few minutes, she stopped and turned around to face him. He was baffled that she seemed to have already forgotten her anger. Yet she made a face as if she was having an internal conflict. She mustered her strength and let down her pride,   
  
"Aubrey," She said sternly, but then let her voice dropped, "Where the hell are we going?"   
  
He sighed and looked up. He passed her and then led the way. After time had elapsed since then, it was already 10pm. They neared a corner and turned to face a dark street that had a park at the end and buildings before it. Yet there were a few bars open at that time and the music was heard from beyond. They then turned to another hidden street and were faced with one building in front of them. Aubrey leaned against the wall and grabbed Risika's waist and pulled her against the wall as well as to keep hidden.  
  
Risika seemed distracted. "Aubrey, we are vampires, did you forget our powers?"  
He turned towards her and signed a shush and whispered, "Did you forget who's up there?"  
She seemed pissed that he was right, but agreed to what he was asking her to do.   
  
Aubrey walked through a side entrance to the building. After they entered he absentmindedly held Risika's hand as if to lead her and so if anything should happen, they would fight alongside. Risika didn't notice what had happened she, her mind was already occupied by the thought of what she should do once she confronts Trisha.   
  
A clatter rang through the hallways, and voices were heard. Both were alert and hid behind a staircase. Two men walked down the stairs, and one was apparently drunk or high, and rambling random phrases and words. The other one was just walking silently and shaking his head, trying to make the other one shut up. Once they left through the main door. Aubrey had walked up to the lobby that was on the other side of the building. There was a lady obviously the maid who was vacuuming and had failed to notice Aubrey sneak up behind her. He read her mind in and out. He knew where Trisha was.  
  
Risika leapt up the stairs but Aubrey was quick to stop her. He grabbed her shirt trying to halt her running. "Wait." Then he went up front of her and looked upward, noticing nothing was in sight and nothing was heard. Risika followed him upstairs. She was wondering, why he was acting so protective or careful. Or was it that he only wanted to be the powerful one as always and kill the witch instantly.  
  
Then they finally reached the top, or so it seemed. Aubrey knew that behind the door in front of them was Trisha. Both sensed that they weren't going to face only her. They had felt another presence. A not so good one.  
  
Finally Aubrey walked towards the door. Risika following right after. He paused for awhile when he finally thought how was he going to do this?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally I finished this chapter. That means, oh my getting closer to ch. 7, I wonder what that chapter contains. Hehe hint: for all Aubrey/Risika people. Depends when I put it out too. And just not to get anyone's hopes up yet, its just a plain chapter. The uh, other stuff I said before will go in another chapter farther into the story, not that far though. I'm still thinking of what I shall do. Rating doesn't change it. Now review!. If I see that people actually want this story to happen then I guess I'll keep writing the story. And what I mean is that special part with Aubrey/risika hehe. Bye. 


End file.
